Under the Crimson Moon - Teaser
by Vaynard
Summary: AU. Ini adalah kota Misaki, yang terkenal karena suasana mistiknya yang kental. Nami, seorang mahasiswi yang bekerja sambilan di kantor detektif spiritual Straw Hearts, suatu malam mendapat serangan Dead Apostle... vampir. Tapi, karena itu, Nami bisa bertemu dengannya. Seorang pemuda dengan senyuman ramah dan mata merah darah. OP chars in Tsukihime universe.


Sedikit teaser untuk proyek baru setelah Two Schools, Two Worlds.

* * *

**Under the Crimson Moon**

**A One Piece Fanfiction**

**One Piece ©Eiichiro Oda**

**Tsukihime Nasu Kinoko & TYPE-MOON**

**Rated: T (sementara)**

* * *

Haus.

Pria itu berjalan dengan langkah-langkah berat, seolah kedua kakinya terbuat dari beton. Sesekali dia terjatuh karena permukaan jalan yang tidak rata, tak bisa melihat dengan jelas meskipun malam itu cukup terang karena bulan purnama.

Haus.

Haus.

Haus. Haus...

Haushaushaushaushaus...!

"Kaaaah-!" Pria itu berteriak, menyebabkan gelombang udara dari dalam mulutnya. Seingatnya, dia sudah seminggu lebih tidak minum apapun sejak sampai di kota Misaki ini... kering kerongkongannya sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Dia mencengkeram erat lehernya dengan kedua tangan, seolah untuk membuatnya lupa atas rasa hausnya. Tapi, itu tak berhasil. Dia pun mulai mencakari lehernya sendiri, tak mempedulikan rembesan darah dari luka yang dibuat kuku-kuku tajamnya itu... dan dia berhasil. Rasa terbakar di kerongkongannya tergantikan rasa sakit. Dia menggeram puas. "Aaargh! Kah!"

Mencari minum di kota Misaki amatlah sulit. Penjagaan malam di kota sangat ketat, dan para penjaganya juga bukan orang-orang yang bisa dihadapi pria sepertinya. Para utusan Gereja Suci di kota... semuanya bukan petarung biasa. Sudah beberapa kawannya dimusnahkan mereka... dia memang berhasil selamat, tapi dia juga akan mati jika tak segera meminum sesuatu.

"Guuuuh!" Rasa haus yang membakar itu datang lagi. Dia pun menyandarkan dirinya ke lampu taman, berusaha menahan gejolaknya.

Tapi, beberapa menit kemudian, dia merasakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang hangat, berdenyut, dan _manis..._

Gadis muda, target favoritnya.

Pria itu segera bangkit dan bersalto ke atas pohon, seolah-olah gejala fatalnya tadi tak pernah terjadi. Impuls naturalnya mengambil alih badannya yang sudah rapuh.

"Kh-hehehe..." Dia membuka mulutnya, menunjukkan deretan taring...

-xXxXx-

"?!"

Di sisi lain kota, seorang gadis menolehkan wajahnya ke arah taman.

"Kenapa, Nami?" tanya pria berhidung panjang di sampingnya. Dia mengenakan _overall_ kuning dengan kaus lengan panjang, berpenampilan seperti pekerja lapangan. Tangannya menggenggam kunci, yang digunakannya untuk menutup kantor.

"Ada yang aneh di taman..." gumam gadis berambut oranye yang dipanggil Nami itu. Seolah mengabaikan udara malam yang cukup dingin, gadis itu mengenakan kaus berpotongan rendah dan _hot pants_, kakinya yang jenjang tertutupi stoking oranye yang mencolok. "Hmmm, tekanan udara di sana tiba-tiba berubah drastis, lalu kembali seperti semula."

"Mungkin akan hujan di sana?" komentar temannya itu sambil mengangkat bahu. Dia sudah biasa menghadapi pernyataan aneh Nami yang memiliki kepekaan terhadap perubahan cuaca. Bahkan, di taman kota yang letaknya cukup jauh pun, gadis itu bisa mengetahui tekanan udara, kelembapan, dan suhu di sana hanya dengan melihat.

"Mungkin. Tapi tak ada perubahan susunan awan di sana," Nami memegang dagunya. "Usopp, aku akan ke taman, kamu pulang duluan saja."

"O-oi, Nami-"

Wuush!

Dengan menyalurkan elemen angin ke kakinya, Nami melesat pergi dengan langkah ringan, seolah dia menaiki angin itu sendiri. Ini adalah teknik Wind Walker, pejalan angin. Ini sebenarnya adalah aplikasi lanjutan dari manipulasi elemen angin, sih.

Usopp hanya bisa menjatuhkan bahunya. Sebenarnya, dia dan Nami adalah duo pengecut di kantor mereka, tapi jika keadaan sudah mendesak, mereka seolah berubah jadi orang lain yang (cukup) berani...

...

Taman kota adalah tempat favorit Nami di Misaki. Di sana dia bisa menenangkan diri dari pekerjaannya yang sangat menyita waktu, tenaga, dan adrenalin... yaitu pekerjaan sebagai bendahara di kantor detektif spiritual Straw Hearts. Walaupun jabatannya bendahara, seringkali dia juga dilibatkan dalam penyidikan... padahal dia penakut.

Untungnya, dia juga diajari cara mempertahankan diri yang unik...

Sihir.

Atau, untuk Nami, alkimia cuaca. Dengan teknik ini, Nami bisa mengendalikan tekanan udara di suatu area untuk mengontrol cuaca dalam skala kecil. Teknik ini sebenarnya sangat tidak praktis, tapi ia sudah berulangkali selamat dari bahaya karenanya. Lagipula, teknik ini membantunya dalam perkuliahannya di jurusan meteorologi.

Nami sampai ke taman, segera mematikan Wind Walker dan... memiringkan kepalanya karena suasana tempat itu masih sama dengan biasanya, tenang. Dia kemudian merentangkan kedua tangan dan mengarahkan kepalanya ke langit, ini caranya merasakan perubahan cuaca di sekitar dengan menggunakan tubuhnya.

"Hn..." Nami mengerutkan dahinya. Dia benar, ada yang aneh di taman.

Taman Misaki memang sepi, tapi ini terlalu sepi. Bunyi serangga malam tak terdengar, angin juga berhenti berhembus sejak dia datang.

_Lalu, apa yang menyebabkan perubahan tekanan udara di sini?_

Saat itulah dia bisa merasakan di mulutnya suatu sensasi. Sensasi manis yang membuatnya muak, berapa kalipun dia terpaksa terlibat karena pekerjaannya...

_Sensasi kematian._

Nami menelan ludah.

Instingnya memperingatkan, ini bukan wilayah kerjanya. Ada _sesuatu_ di sini, dan _dia _sedang lapar. Begitu menyadari kalau dialah satu-satunya makhluk yang bisa dimakan di taman itu, pikirannya seolah membeku. Nami pun meraih HP di dalam tasnya untuk menghubungi bosnya...

Bau amis yang tercium beberapa detik kemudian adalah satu-satunya peringatan sebelum Nami merasakan sakit luar biasa di pundaknya.

"...!"

Crash.

Nami terpental dan mendarat di semak-semak.

"Kuh-!" Nami mengernyitkan dahi, rupanya serangan tadi berhasil merobek pundaknya, meninggalkan luka yang cukup dalam. "A-Apa yang..." Kemudian muncul tangan yang mencengkeram lehernya.

Pemilik tangan itu lalu mengangkat Nami keluar dari semak... dan dia berharap tak pernah melihat sosok penyerangnya itu.

"D-De-Dead... Apostle..." gumamnya dengan suara bergetar.

Sesosok pria muda, mungkin berumur antara 25-30 tahun. Dia mengenakan padanan kemeja yang tampak mahal, dan wajahnya juga cukup tampan. Hanya warna merah darah di mata dan kilatan taringnya yang menunjukkan bahwa pria itu adalah Dead Apostle. Alias utusan kematian, penguntit malam, penghisap darah...

Dengan kata lain, vampir.

Mereka adalah manusia _nocturnal_ berumur panjang, nyaris abadi yang membutuhkan darah secara rutin untuk mempertahankan keberadaan mereka. Keabadian mereka palsu, mereka bisa lenyap jika terpapar sinar matahari atau unsur-unsur suci. Atau tak mengonsumsi darah.

"Kuh..." Nami tak bisa berteriak, tangan itu sangat erat mencengkeram lehernya.

"Khe-heheheh!"

Apostle itu lalu melemparkan tubuh gadis itu, membuatnya menabrak batang pohon dan menghentikan gerakannya seketika.

Dengan pandangan yang mulai kabur, Nami bisa melihat wujud Apostle itu... perlahan berubah. Badannya membungkuk seolah tulang punggungnya sudah tak kuat menahan beban badan sendiri. Jari-jari tangannya terpelintir tak karuan ke berbagai arah yang melihatnya saja membuat sakit. Dan, yang paling parah... wajahnya.

Kedua matanya seolah meleleh keluar dari rongganya, menyisakan ruang kosong dan darah kental yang mengalir pelan di pipinya. Mulutnya tersungging lebar dari telinga kiri ke kanan, dan di dalamnya, gigi-gigi tajam berjejer seolah dia adalah hewan buas. Air liur kental menetes perlahan dari dalamnya.

Nami bahkan tak bisa berteriak menyaksikan kengerian di depannya.

Itu... adalah wujud vampir yang tak bisa menahan lagi kehausan. Kalau sudah begitu, dia akan menghisap Nami sampai kering, darah, bahkan daging dan tulang sekaligus.

Setelah bersusah payah berjalan, dia sampai di dekat Nami. Dia tertawa, yang lebih mirip dengan suara tulang-belulang retak... lalu menjulurkan tangannya perlahan ke wajah Nami yang hanya bisa melebarkan matanya yang basah dengan pasrah...

"Jangan dendam padaku, gadis kecil... salahkan dirimu sendiri yang nekat mendatangi teritori perburuan seorang Apostle..." kata sang Apostle dengan suara yang halus dan melodik, seolah-olah dia menyanyikan nina bobo kepada calon korbannya.

"A-ha-ag-"

Nami bahkan tak bisa memerintahkan tenggorokannya meneriakkan sesuatu untuk terakhir kalinya...

"Aaaaaaaah!"

Suara itu tak berasal dari Nami, tapi sang Apostle.

"?!" Nami memberanikan diri membuka matanya, dan melihat...

Tangan sang Apostle yang sudah ada di depan matanya... remuk!

"Aaaah... hah! Hah...! Siapa... apa...?!"

Sang Apostle memandangi sekitarnya dengan panik, wajahnya kembali berwujud manusia. Dia memegang lengannya yang hancur dan mengucurkan darah... ketakutan terpancar jelas dari kedua mata merahnya.

Nami juga kembali merasakan takut. _Apapun_ yang bisa melukai Apostle sampai seperti itu... pastilah bukan manusia. Apa dia sekarang jadi makanan yang diperebutkan?

"!? K-Kau... adala-"

Blaaaaaar!

Belum selesai si Apostle berkomentar, badannya terburai oleh sesuatu yang sangat cepat, yang tak bisa dilihat oleh Nami. Setelah badai serangan itu selesai, dari si Apostle hanya tersisa onggokan daging yang segera terurai menjadi debu...

Kemudian, Nami melihatnya.

Di ujung pandangannya, sang pembunuh vampir. Dia adalah seorang pria... bukan, pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakan yang mengenakan _cardigan_ merah dan celana pendek berwarna biru.

Nami terpana melihat pemuda itu. Ini bukan akibat efek mata mistik pemikat, yang dimiliki kebanyakan kaum Dead Apostle.

Ini lebih ke arah ketertarikan yang murni karena penasaran.

Pemuda itu menyeringai, menunjukkan giginya... yang entah kenapa tampak normal. Senyuman itu terlihat sebagai senyuman yang amat bersahabat...

Kalau saja Nami tak menyadari kilauan merah darah pada _iris_ pemuda itu. Warna mata yang sama dengan Dead Apostle...

"Halo," sapa pemuda itu, ramah.

Dan malam di kota Misaki pun semakin larut...

* * *

A/N

*oiTwoSchoolsTwoWorldsselesai ndulunapa*

Ehem.

So, yeah. Ini proyek sampingan (lagi)... maaf! Tangan sudah gatal ingin nulis fic yang dark!

Lalu, kenapa lagi-lagi AU? Karena... karakter-karakter OP sangat pas kalau dimasukin Nasuverse, lebih tepatnya Tsukihime! Tsukihime adalah visual novel pertama TYPE-MOON yang rilis taun 2000-an, mengisahkan dunia fantasi dengan vampir, sihir, dan lain-lain.

Catatan dariku, Tsukihime punya rating 18+, jadi hati-hati kalau mau browsing.

Oh ya, vampir di Tsukihime tak sama dengan yang kalian bayangkan... atau yang sering dimunculkan di media-media entertainment sekarang.

Jadi, bagaimana kalau aku menjadikan Luffy sebagai vampir? Luffy yang bodoh dan _moody_, sebagai makhluk malam yang identik dengan sifat tenang dan eleganisme?

* * *

Next

**Prologue**

"Merekalah True Ancestor, para manusia dari bulan."


End file.
